This invention relates to mechanical devices for leading animals and particularly to horse walkers that have continuously variable transmissions and that have booms that fold upwardly.
Horse walkers are commonly used at race tracks for exercising horses and for leading them during their training. A usual horse walker has four booms radiating outwardly from a vertically disposed hub. The booms are fixed horizontally, and the hub for rotating the booms is rotated by an electric motor through a transmission. Transmissions that have been used include either worm gears or gear systems similar to those used in automobiles. As the booms are rotated, one or more horses are led by halter straps that are connected to the distal ends of the booms.
Horse walkers may have special features. One type of horse walker has a separate clutch between a transmission and a rotative hub to prevent animals that are being exercised from injury by excessive pulling forces. Through control of either a transmission or a motor, the speed and direction of rotation of the booms can be controlled. Since horse walkers are commonly transported from one location to another, a known type has means for mounting the booms such that the booms can be rotated horizontally to a nesting position to aid in loading.